A New Hope
by Chickadilly
Summary: The Time Team is sent to 1977 and a galaxy far, far away...


**A New Hope**

A Timeless fanfic by Chickadilly

 ** _Author notes:_**

 _The TL"DR version of how this came to be is: I like Star Wars; Rufus likes Star Wars. I needed a fun setting for a double date and viola!_

 _The longer version of how this came to be is it was written for the This is for the Timeless birthday exchange for MajorSamO on twitter. The prompts requested were listed as:_

 _Prompt #1: Lucy and Wyatt on their first "normal " date_

 _Prompt #2: Lyatt and Riya on a double date_

 _Prompt #3: Lucy getting badly hurt (tortured!?) On a mission while Wyatt is there but unable to help._

 _I took prompt 2 and sort of fudged a bit so that it's a total crack fic (in that the premise is kind of ridiculous and would never actually happen on the show) but hopefully it works in your standard crack fic form._

 _Timeless is owned by Sony. I am just playing with their property!_

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _(Somewhere in the High Sierras, CA)_

"Okay, Ok… think. May 25th, 1977. What happened on that date?"

Running her hands through her hair; Lucy glances over at Jiya with a shrug. Rittenhouse was on the move again and as per usual they were playing catch up. "I'm not sure - there was another nuclear test in Nevada around that time. What else? Let me think … the Supreme Court denied to hear appeals of Haldeman, Ehrlichman and Mitchell of Watergate fame — "

" — fame?" Jiya looks up from her monitor. "Not sure I remember those names, maybe Rittenhouse has something to do with that?"

Lucy stops; pondering Jiya's words. "No, I think that not remembering them has more to do with how all of American history is crammed into a few months in some schools and it's really — "

"C'mon, Lucy, focus." Jiya interrupts.

"Right. Anyway - I don't think Rittenhouse has anything to do with that."

"Okay. So what then? Can you think of anything else?"

Wyatt's voice calls out from the hallway as he heads into the room. "Where are they located?" He asks as Lucy finds herself trying to ignore the fact that his hair is wet and he's pulling on a button up shirt over a white t-shirt obviously fresh from the shower.

"Dunno yet, it's … " Jiya frowns at the screen before her. "Oh! Los Angeles. No wait - somewhere near … Huh. Hollywood Boulevard?"

Lucy exchanges a quick glance with Wyatt, noting his perplexed expression matches her own. "Hollywood Boulevard? I can't think of anything — "

" — Oh my God!" Rufus voice carries down the hall as he races in. "Did you say May 25, 1977 on Hollywood Boulevard? Let me see!" Looming over Jiya he checks the monitor. "Oh My God! You did say that!" He turns back looking at the rest of the team; the beginnings of an excited smile forming.

"Okay, Rufus, would you mind filling the rest of the class in?" Wyatt asks.

"Guys!" Rufus is practically bouncing on his heels now. "Ok, so maybe I'm not so surprised that the two of you don't know but you - " he points to Jiya, " - you should know! It's - "

"I should?" She slightly tilts her head. "I don't though so maybe you could give us a hint?"

"Gotta be something nerdy." Wyatt quips as Lucy nods; the faint hint of a laugh forming. Rufus ignores this.

"Jiya! What's the one thing we disagree on - I mean besides which gummy bear flavor is best or Pokemon vs. Digimon?"

Jiya's eyes widen and she gasps. "Oh! _Really_? Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes!" Rufus pulls her into a hug. "Finally a mission that has potential to actually be fun!"

"I'm so coming with!" She throws her arms around him as he spins her around.

Lucy side glances at Wyatt who shrugs back at her. "Okay, you two - explain."

Rufus and Jiya pull apart, both grinning wildly.

"Explain? Oh we'll do more than that." Rufus begins.

"We'll show you." Jiya finishes.

"But being this is an all important mission - "

" - we will need both of your help!"

"Exactly. So -"

Rufus locks eyes with Jiya and then they both look to Wyatt and Lucy together.

"Help us Preston and Logan. You're our only hope!"

* * *

"Ah, the 70's." Wyatt mutters as he looks down at the orange and blue checked shirt with beige pockets on the chest that Connor supplied for him. The distaste on his face would be amusing if Lucy wasn't feeling her own frustration with the sartorial choices they had to work with. A brown skirt, bright yellow shirt mixed with a floral pattern, bell shaped sleeves and matching floral clog shoes. "Mmm," She answers. "I look like I stepped out of the Partridge Family."

Their new hidden location in the mountains and the small local post office had provided them a chance to order a small variety of vintage clothes off the internet for missions such as these but that didn't mean they had to actually like said clothes.

"At least we don't have to steal anything this time." Wyatt says with a small smile watching her as she fidgets with the fringe on the leather handbag she had been given to use.

"True. Oh and Wyatt - the orange is a bit much but the blue is … " She trails off slightly and clears her throat. "The blue is good."

"Yeah?" He smiles, an ever so slight blush hitting his cheeks which only brings out the blue in his eyes out more. "Really?"

Lucy can't help but blush in return. After everything she still loves hi… no. She's not quite ready to go there yet. Cares. She still cares for him. Just as he once said he couldn't easily turn that off she also can't turn it off. She knows one day looking at him won't hurt; she won't have to reel her heart in, and she will be free of the memories that haunt her in middle of the night but right here and now that time is far off.

Agent Christopher rounds the corner and nods at the two of them. "What are you waiting for? The Lifeboat is all charged up and Rufus and Jiya have been more than ready for this. Get out of here!"

* * *

 **May 25, 1977**

 _Hollywood Blvd. Los Angeles, CA_

The street was crowded. Far more crowded than Lucy could remember it being when she came years ago with Amy on a weekend trip down to L.A. Amy had been determined to stick her feet into every single imprint at the Chinese Theatre that day. They had dined Pink's Hot Dogs and later indulged in too much beer which had affected their walking later when they yelled out the names of the stars on the walk of fame. Amy had flirted with everyone. The waiter, the girl who sold them their movie tickets (why couldn't she remember what the movie they saw was?), random passerby's on the street. Everyone got wide smiles and batted eyelashes from Amy…

" — Lucy?" As though from far way Wyatt's voice hits her ears and she looks over to see his questioning expression.

"Er, sorry." She shakes her head ever so slightly. "Was a bit distracted there. You were saying?"

"Just wondering if you were okay you seemed a little distant there."

"Oh just thinking about things." She gestures idly. "Amy and I took a trip down here one weekend."

"Ah." Wyatt meets her gaze and for a moment it seems as if the rest of the street has vanished away. "Hollywood memories…" His voice is thick and suddenly she's not thinking about her weekend with Amy. The night they spent in Hedy Lamar's guest room rushes back to her. She swallows hard; feeling her pulse quicken every so slightly at the memory of his hands caressing her and his lips pressing against her comes back. Shaking it off she searches his face, knowing instinctively he is fighting the guilt of his own memories of that night and what happened the day after.

 _Jessica_.

She wants to say something but holds off waiting for Wyatt to finish his thought.

"Lucy I - "

She grinds her teeth a second later when the sounds of Rufus voice calls out. "What are you two doing back there? Come ON!" He and Jiya are beckoning them, both sporting their own version of 70's style; excitement coming off of them in waves. "We have a movie to catch."

Wyatt closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath and she can't help but chuckle.

"It wouldn't be Rufus if he didn't unknowingly interrupt us at an important moment."

Wyatt's eyes widen as a surprised snicker escapes him. She grins in reply and the awkwardness of the moment slowly abates. They may not be where they were yet but at least their old friendship is starting to return.

It's not the biggest gathering Lucy has ever seen but the amount of people swarming Grauman's - _no wait, it's Mann's now, isn't it?_ \- Chinese Theatre is impressive. Word of mouth had been strong because, while she was hardly knew as much as Rufus and Jiya did, she recalled the studios didn't expect the film to be a success and hadn't provided much by way of advertisement.

"Any theories on why we're here yet?" Wyatt addresses his question not to Lucy but to Rufus and Jiya side steps to the an unoccupied small enclave to the left of the theatre's courtyard, gesturing them to follow.

"Ok, so we're thinking maybe it's like when you guys went to the 40's and had to save _Citizen Cane_. Uh when … " Jiya's voice trails off in an awkward manner and she looks to Rufus.

"When we met Hedy Lamar and you two … oh, _uh_ … "

"Guys." Wyatt throws them a look. "It's okay." A beat and then he glances at Lucy. "Right?"

"It's fine. We're all adults here. How about we just get to the matter at hand?" She replies.

Rufus nods firmly. "Right. Check. So thing is _Star Wars_ changed Hollywood and the way films are made."

"And influenced a lot of people. Not just filmmakers." Jiya adds.

"Yeah, so what if Rittenhouse doesn't want that to happen - sort of like how Robert Johnson influenced music?"

Wyatt shakes his head. "Wouldn't they have jumped to an earlier time? When the movie was being made? Or before it was distributed so they could steal it like with _Citizen Cane_?"

"Yeah, we thought of that too." Rufus says.

"Okay so what? Someone is here to steal the film from the theatre?" Lucy asks; glancing around to see if she can spot a familiar redhead or possibly a blonde.

"It's possible - the original movie only opened on something like 38 screens nationwide. Everyone thought it would flop. So Rittenhouse could go to each theatre … But. That would be a lot of effort." His face falling; Rufus turns to Jiya. "We didn't think of that part."

They are all silent for a moment pondering before Jiya speaks again. "What if there is someone in this crowd who turns out to be important in the future. Rufus, do you know of anyone famous who has - I don't know - given an interview or something talking about how he saw it on opening day in LA?"

Glancing around the theatre courtyard, Rufus shrugs. "None that I can think of anyway. Maybe we should split up for a bit to see if we can recognize any faces?"

Before they respond an usher appears from behind the box office. "Excuse me but do you have tickets for the afternoon showing?"

The four all look at each other with a sense of unease. "We were just discussing that we should get them before they're all gone." Wyatt replies.

"Yes, I suppose we really should get in line, right guys?" Lucy says as they begin to disassemble. The usher shakes his head and moves to put a chain blocking the area they had just been standing in. "Line is that way." He mutters to himself.

At the back of the line they have to stand closer together to make sure they can hear each other and Lucy can smell a hint of Wyatt's aftershave. Damn him. She thinks. He was wearing whatever it was that night in Hedy's guest room, too… Her face heats up once more.

"Earth to Lucy." Jiya waves a hand in front of her.

"Yes, sorry." She manages. "I was just, uh … anyway. You were saying?" She purposely does not look at Wyatt.

"Discussing if we should actually go in since we've all seen the movie and it will be dark so we couldn't actually find anyone from Rittenhouse but - "

" — But Rufus here — "

"— I really want to go watch the movie. Like, really, _really_ want to." Rufus says.

Lucy and Wyatt exchange glances. "Then you should. We can split up if you want. Lucy and I can wait it out and watch out for anything suspicious while you both watch the film. I mean - I like it and all but you're the really big fan here."

Rufus responding grin says everything.

"Oh!" Lucy digs into the fringed leather bag. "Connor and Agent Christopher got us some money with dates prior to now so it won't look suspicious. Here." She hands Rufus some money. "Go have fun."

Rufus accepts the money as he takes Jiya's hand. "Thanks Lucy!" He calls over his shoulder as she and Wyatt step out of line. "Oh wait, there's a … note?" He pulls out a piece of paper stashed in between the bills. "It's from Agent Christopher." He says as he skims it.

"What does it say?" Wyatt asks.

Rufus begins to read aloud, eyes widening as he does.

 _Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya,_

 _Surprise - this is a set is no Rittenhouse this time. Connor and I talked about this and decided the four of you deserve a night of fun. After everything you have gone through and dealt with we thought you all could use it. We wanted to find something all four of you would appreciate and after some debate we decided something simple like a movie followed by a dinner would do the trick. (Connor originally suggested Woodstock but after living in the cold, dark and damp bunker we concluded you wouldn't want to spend a weekend camping in the rain with thousands of drug induced strangers). Since we were hesitant to send you out where present day Rittenhouse might track you we proposed a night from the past. Connor tricked the computer and alarms so they would appear to have traveled to 1977 and we sent you on your way. There was discussion on which movie to send you to see but the answer seemed obvious when we considering the implications of how Star Wars changed history. Not to mention its Rufus' favorite movie._

 _We hope the rest of you like it as well, though! There should be enough cash left for a nice meal somewhere._

 _Enjoy and have fun!_

 _Denise and Connor_

"They sent us on a double date!" Jiya exclaims. "Thats basically what this is."

"That's … this is … this is _awesome_!" Rufus says.

"Right?" Jiya agrees.

"You both are so watching the movie with now!" Rufus tells Wyatt and Lucy as Jiya nods enthusiastically.

Ignoring the butterflies that jumped at the mention of "double date", Lucy takes a breath, looks at Wyatt and says, "Well, I guess I'm game if you are?"

* * *

"The audience was _so_ into it." Rufus can't stop grinning. "That was amazing! No matter how many times I've seen it nothing will top this time. _Nothing_ "

They are sitting at the Hamburger Hamlet across the street waiting for the waiter to bring their food and Lucy is feeling light hearted, Rufus and Jiya can't stop talking in a very excited manner, and Wyatt is just sitting back watching the scene. Lucy thinks Rufus has already shared everything he knows about Star Wars and then some but he keeps surprising her. "— Spielberg said in an interview the meeting was wild. No one understood what Lucas was trying to do but he told them it would be a hit. He even had a bet with Lucas about it … "

Lucy grins.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Wyatt says quietly to her.

She smiles. "I was just thinking how good it is to see him happy after, well - everything."

"Yeah." A small pause follows. "Her too."

The image of Jiya so broken after Rufus died crosses Lucy's mind and she nods. "She was so heartbroken."

"We all were." Wyatt says, his voice quiet; reflective. He meets her gaze; his eyes searching hers for something and she swallows the lump forming in her throat.

"And now?" It comes out almost as a whisper but she knows he heard by the quick flash in his eyes.

"I meant what I said back in the bunker. I meant every word… but, Lucy … I understand if you don't. Or if you can't … " He takes a quick drink of water. "I know I hurt you and I am so sorry."

"Wyatt." She draws in her breath, trying to find the words. "I've done a lot of thinking and I just… I need some time, okay?" She glances at Rufus and Jiya who are still talking animately and her heart constricts. They are so carefree and so so in love it almost hurts.

 _Almost._

Eyes moving back to Wyatt she continues, "One day when we get back and we can talk - really talk - I would like that. I'm not shutting any doors, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Lucy. " Wyatt says softly; hope filling his eyes and before she can stop herself she reaches out and puts her hand atop his.

"We have a lot to talk about. I can't make any promises but … I know the situation was beyond complicated and I know you wanted to the right thing. I understand that. I didn't … " She stops herself, collecting her thoughts and the moment seems to hang there between them. So much confusion, hurt and anxiety mixed in breaking them apart so soon after they had finally come together seemed to be in the air. "I made assumptions = "

"— How could you not? All I talked about forever was how much I missed Jes- her. How I wanted her back. I _stole the Lifeboat_ and I wasn't - I was living in the past and there was the horrible timing of you and I and then her suddenly being alive again… I don't blame you for thinking … " he trails off, his eyes blinking quickly and Lucy can see just the slightest hint of tears. She squeezes his hand.

"I want you to know that Jess was _never_ my first choice - it wasn't about first and seconds. I mean - yes, she was first in that I loved her first but that's only because I _knew_ her first. We were just high school kids when we met and after she died I put her on this pedestal and looking back she never would have wanted that. Not … not the Jess I knew. Probably not this Jess either. I think I did it because I was so torn up - we had been fighting and I did something stupid… and she was killed. I didn't pull the trigger but I also wasn't there for her when she needed me."

Lucy opens her mouth to speak but he waves her off with his free hand. "I need … I need to get this out, okay? Remember when I said I sort of just stopped caring? It's true, I did but that wasn't just grief. It's because I blamed myself. But after everything that's gone on I've come to realize something. I loved her; part of me will always love her but we were at a point where we were either going to split up or go into counseling and who knows if that would have worked?"

Lucy stares. _Counseling? Split up?_ "But I thought — "

"— Because that's what I always presented. Wyatt and Jessica. The perfect marriage. Except I wasn't being truthful with you and I'm sorry - so sorry for that. Truth is I wasn't being honest with myself first. I punished myself for it and I hurt you on top of that. I don't expect you to forgive me - I don't know if I ever could in your situation."

"Time." She reminds him, gently. "I need time."

"Take all the time you need. I'll wait. You're worth that. You deserve that."

"All right who had the baconator with chili cheese fries?" The waiter appears seemingly out of nowhere; his tray full of milkshakes and large burgers.

Lucy gives Wyatt a soft smile before taking a bite of hers. He smiles back.

* * *

"So you and Wyatt?" Jiya's raises a brow. "What's happening there? Don't think we didn't notice you two lost in some secret conversation on your side of the table." Her expression is a mix of curiosity, concern and perhaps girlish excitement and Lucy can't help but laugh as she reapplies some lipstick in the bathroom mirror.

"We talked a bit. It was … it was nice. I don't think I'm ready just yet to address all of it but for the first time in … well, since the last time we were in Hollywood I think I'm ready to say that I will be ready one day. Where that takes us - I don't know."

"Do you love him?" Jiya asks.

 _Oh._ Leave it to brave, plucky and just 'go for the gusto' Jiya to ask that. She closes her eyes. Memories once again flash through her. The smirk, the smiles, the laughter, the confidences, the times they saved each other, _the sex_ — oh, and the romance of it all.

Did she love him? Does she still love him?

"Yes." Lucy says.

Jiya smiles, "Then tell him. But only when you're ready. Make him wait because you need your time... And he deserves to wait a bit. But if he hurts you again I'll kill him." Jiya's eyes flash and then her face softens. "Well, not really but you know."

"I do know." Lucy returns the smile. "So you and Rufus - you guys seem good."

"It's been like we're on a honeymoon." Jiya says. "He's still freaked out about how he died and we all worked so hard to find him … but yeah. It's been good."

Lucy pulls Jiya into a hug. "I'm glad. It makes me happy to see you both so happy. You deserve it."

"Yeah, and the sex is great." Jiya quips.

* * *

They walk back to the table to find Wyatt and Rufus whispering to each other about something. "You can do it, man." Wyatt's voice can be heard and both women look at them curiously. "Rufus says he has something he wants to say to us."

Rufus throws him a brief frustrated look before looking at them. "Uh, yeah. Sit. So, uh. I died and it's weird. So weird. I can't remember it, obviously, but you guys - and Flynn and who would have thought he would have helped but he did - you guys saved me. And I - I haven't been able to put into words - it's - it's good. Thank you." He clears his throat. "That sounded much better when I practiced it in the mirror."

"Rufus you don't have to thank us. We wanted to get you back. You're our very dear friend. We love you." Lucy replies; tears starting to form.

"It's true, Rufus." Wyatt says. "It wasn't the same without you."

Jiya moves to Rufus, stands before him and grabs his hands. Before he can say anything she sinks to her knees. "I love you Rufus. We've had our ups and downs - I was lost for three years - you died - we argued over World of Warcraft - " She gives a shaky laugh, "- but nothing can change how I feel. Ever." She wipes at her eyes on her sleeve. "I was just telling Lucy it's like we're on a honeymoon but now I think we should go on a real one."

Lucy gasps as she and Wyatt exchange surprised looks.

"Jiya Marri are you asking me to marry you?" Rufus asks; voice full of wonder.

"What if I am?"

"Well, if you are then I'd say I was just telling Wyatt I was thinking about asking you to marry me."

Lucy can't quite make out what Jiya replies with but there's no questioning it when she throws her arms around Rufus and places soft kisses all over his face.

"Well, all right!" Wyatt claps his hands and gestures the waiter over. "Can we get some champaign here? These two crazy kids just got engaged!"

"We're really just a burger joint. We don't really have champaign but I could get you some Bud on draft."

" _Bud_?" Wyatt makes a face."One doesn't celebrate something as major as an engagement with cheap beer."

"How about just some more milkshakes?" Lucy asks before Wyatt can say anything else. "We'll get some champaign when we go back." Lucy adds.

Rufus and Jiya pull apart, radiating joy. "Milkshakes, yes. Champaign, no." Rufus says. "I don't even like champaign, man."

"I should have known that." Wyatt quips; wry affection in his expression.

* * *

 **Present Day** (three months later)

 _High Sierras, CA_

"So by the power of the Church of Dudeism I pronounce you married." Denise finishes. "Well, go on. What are you waiting for? Kiss!"

"Oh yeah." Rufus grins as he pulls Jiya into a warm embrace, kissing her. They are standing in a small enclave of redwoods, hidden away from the rest of the world. There are a few clouds but the sun is shinning through the treetops and while there's a slight chill in the air the spirits are high.

"Yes!" Wyatt cheers as Lucy wipes at her eyes.

"They're so beautiful together aren't they?" She looks up at Wyatt who nods.

"So are you." He replies.

She takes his hand, kisses it and laughs. "Why you flatter me, Wyatt Logan."

"Such a flirt." He pulls her into his arms. "I like it."

"I like it too." She runs her hands along his cheek.

"Hey!" Rufus says loudly. "It our wedding! Go get your own!"

Lucy and Wyatt break apart; chuckling together.

They weren't ready for any proposals but the despair they had been all consumed by had been replaced by something more substantial.

Hope. Affection. Respect. _Love_.

"So I feel I must ask, Denise. The church of dudeism?" Connor asks, breaking up Lucy's reflections.

Denise shrugs. " _The Big Lebowski_. It's Michelle's favorite movie. I lost a bet. You figure it out."

The laughter that follows is echoed high into the trees and accompanied by Jiya's "Oooh, look!" On her hand is a snowflake.

The sun is still shining every so slightly from behind one of the clouds as it begins to release big flakes; giving the setting a hint of glimmer and magic.

 _Perfect._

(The End)

* * *

 _ **End notes:**_

*I had some fairly simple prompts and yet I still struggled to find an angle. Considering the basics of the show I wanted their date to be something historic but also something fun. What fun historical event could I work with that could turn out to be a great opportunity for a double date? The answer was literally staring me in the face. I have a Star Wars poster on my wall as well as a ton of Star Wars toys (funkos, plush dolls, action figures, light saber key chain … I could go on … ) on my desk. After that the story took wings. I won't say it wrote itself but it definitely was a lot easier! And since Rufus is such a big SW fan it fits. (Also I'd like to say the formatting drives me crazy on this site. I had it looking so nice in pretty in word! Ah well. Nitpicky things - speaking of ...

 _ **Nitpicky things**_

*My perception of the theatre itself is based off the few times I've been there and because of that accuracy to how it appeared in 1977 may be off from how it has appeared to me upon visiting. There has been a small enclaved area in the times I've been there but I have no idea if it was there then.

*Sadly the Hamburger Hamlet they dined at is no more. I ate there once back in the mid 90's and the burgers were pretty awesome! :)

 _ **Trivia:**_

In the realm of how one can learn things from Timeless I present some random trivial about the release of the original Star Wars film. (If you're not interested I won't be offended if you skip this. If you are interested read on!)

1.) Rufus was close with his estimate of the film opening on 39 screens. It actually opened on 32 screens nationwide. (Source: Star Wars dot com)

2.) Lucy was correct with her assessment the film had early buzz. It began within the 'nerd' crowd began in July of 1976 when actor Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) went to San Diego Comic Con and attended a panel with Lucasfilm employees Roy Thomas and Howard Chakin.

3.) George Lucas was actually across the street from Grauman's Chinese theatre at the Hamburger Hamlet taking a break from mixing sound reels for international release copies of the film on May 25, 1977.

 _"_ _We were way in the back," he (Lucas) continues, "but out of the front window I could see this huge crowd in front of Grauman's Chinese—limos—and I thought someone must be premiering a movie. It never occurred to me that my movie was out, because I was still working on it. So we got up when we were done, and I said, 'Let's go see what's going on out there.' We walked out the door and I looked up at the marquee and said, 'Oh my God, it's Star Wars! I forgot the film was going to be released today! Holy moly!' But it was like six o'clock, so I had to go back to the studio to finish the mix."_

Source: Excerpt From: J. W. Rinzler. "The Making of Star Wars."

Note: I wanted to include him in this but every time I tried it just interrupted the flow of the scenes between Wyatt and Lucy and Jiya's proposal so it got scraped. In my head George heard Wyatt's voice and paused; thinking he had a quality voice for acting. Why? Because Matt Lanter is the voice of Anakin Skywalker on the Clone Wars and I thought it would be a fun little easter egg but it just didn't work..

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Cheers and … _**May the Force be with you!**_


End file.
